Healing Scars
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: While season 2 was incredible, I was a little disappointed that Runaan wasn't in it (though I am still hopeful). Anyways, this story was in my mind before season 2 came out and contains head-canons. I hope you'll enjoy this little twist. The first chapter takes place during the penultimate chapter of season 1, so it may contain spoilers. Reader's discretion is advised.
1. Escape

_Runaan's POV_

It was quiet whenever the High Mage leaves to retrieve something else for his dark magic. But the somewhat peaceful silence was shattered when my ears picked up footsteps approaching the door to my cell; I opened my eyes to see him entering. The human closed the door partway before setting down the bowl he was carrying. "Enough brooding, elf. My patience wears thin." He said before pulling the cloth aside to reveal a mirror, "Tell me what you know about this relic or I will seal your fate." My eyes widen a bit as I recognize the runes inscribed on the mirror's frame. _"It can't be…"_ My mind flashes back to the story that used to scare me as a child of an elven thief who tried to steal from the Dragon King and Queen– only to be sealed away within the mirror, never to be seen again. However, they say that anyone who provokes the spirit of the thief will get pulled into the accursed mirror. But that's impossible; it was only a cautionary tale– yet like the egg of the Dragon Prince, I'm seeing it with my own eyes.

"You have succeeded." I said, "Oh, have I?" The High Mage asked me. "That mirror? You have found something worse than death." I told him, "Then, tell me. What is it?" he questioned. I know better than to tell him, lest I provoked the thief's spirit. "I will never help you." I just hope this monster gets pulled into the mirror when he provokes the thief… "Then you are of no use to me." the human then grab for his staff and adjusted its form. He began to mutter something before the jewel on his staff and his eyes began to glow, causing me to realize too late on what he is doing. I could feel the excruciating pain as my life force is being pulled away from me and toward his staff, only for the ritual to suddenly stop. I gasp for air when my life force quickly return before noticing the High Mage on the floor as the door opens, revealing a cloaked figure standing at the threshold…

* * *

_Azura's POV_

_"Thank goodness…"_ I breathed out my relief, if I hadn't intervene when I did… I shook my head in order to focus on the situation at hand. I walked over to the unconscious High Mage before moving the staff away from him with my foot and searching his body, "You have some nerve touching the dead like that." I turned my attention to the Moonshadow elf chained to the wall. He was shirtless with one of his horns broken and his turquoise eyes glaring back at me; not only with interest, but also with contempt. "First of all, he's asleep. And second, you're welcome for saving you from a fate worse than death." I said, not taking any of his attitude– even though he is quite handsome… for an elf. I shook that thought out of my head when I found the keys, "But… to tell you the truth, that monster doesn't even deserve to live." I added with venom in my voice as I look back at the High Mage.

I carefully walked over to his right arm and unlock the shackle before giving him the keys, allowing the elf to free his other arm. I reached down to grab the staff when I notice from the corner of my eye, the elf struggling to stand before sitting back down and grimace in pain. At that moment, I took notice of his injuries. I dug into my satchel for a small bottle, "Here, you should drink this." he looked at me guardedly when I offer it to him. "It's an elixir– created with medicinal herbs and charged with various crystals. It will help with your injuries and restore some of your strength." I explained as I knelt down in front of him, only for the elf to smirk. "You must be more naïve than I thought… Just because you helped me doesn't mean that I'd fall for your lies. As far as I'm concern, your 'elixir' could be poison." I glared at him; and although I'm not having any of his ingratitude or him calling me 'naïve', he does have a rather good point– Trust is something that is earned and not given. Looks like I'll have to convince this stubborn elf that I'm not a threat of any sort and telling the truth.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I watched carefully as a human hand pull out a small dagger and use it to cut the other hand… Opening the bottle, the figure carefully poured some of its contents in the same hand before drinking it– causing the wound to mend itself in a comforting light. "Sorry to disappoint, but dealing with poison is never my specialty." A female voice said, showing a healed hand. My eyes widen when I realized that a human proved me wrong… and I walked right into that. It was one thing for Rayla to defy me, but this… I grabbed the bottle from the woman and took a cautious sip, only to taste the refreshing liquid almost akin to the juice of a Xadian orange. I can feel my strength returning as I continue to drink the elixir. Once I've finished, I noticed from my reflection in the mirror that most of my injuries are completely healed, with the exceptions of a couple scars– though I can't say the same for my horn or even my arm… Hearing something, I turned my head to see the woman dragging the High Mage to where I was chained.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Making sure to buy us more time– and by 'us', I mean you– to escape." The human explained as she pulled the High Mage up to the wall and shackling his wrists. She then leaned the staff against the opposite wall before exiting the room. I quickly covered the accursed mirror and was about to exit as well before my eyes fell onto the pouch– I have to show this to Rayla, now that I know our parents' fates… Until now, Rayla and I thought that they ran after failing the Dragon King and Prince– with my sister referring to them as 'cowards'. I grabbed the pouch before walking out of the cell, it was then that I notice the chamber filled with ingredient used for dark magic. I shudder with abhorrence before finding my belongings nearby.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"Tell General Amaya what transpired here." I sternly told Gren, earning a solemn nod from him before taking his leave. With Viren chained up, I'll have to find Callum and Ez now before… Hearing something, I turn around to see the elf gathering his belongings and putting them on before walking toward a door. "Where do you think you're going? You'll need my help getting out of here." I quickly stopped him, "I can find my way out." He said, crossing his arms. "Look, I get it that you hate humans. But it's a labyrinth down here, and not many knows about it. Not even the royal family with one exception." He opened his mouth to protest before closing it again, "I will get you out of here, but you need to trust–"

"How will I know that you're not just saying it and betray me later on?" the elf questioned, still holding his ground. I let out a sigh before pulling out a ribbon made from the silk of an Archangel Lunaris and made him put his right hand on it, "Tivarui aem agil…" I said quietly to the ribbon before seeing it glow golden as it send off two astral projections; one to the Moonshadow elf's upper arm, and another close to my wrist. The projections then wrapped itself tight on their respective position before becoming more physical as the golden glow dies down. "What kind of dark magic was that?" the elf asked defensively as he pulled his hand away like he touched hot metal, "It isn't dark magic at all, it's a truth binding. A tangible proof that I won't go against my word, even if you want me to." I told him as I demonstrated by pulling the keys out with the 'intention' of locking the elf, only for the binding to tighten enough for me to drop the keys. "Whenever someone tries to go against their promise, the binding will tighten. But only on the one who gave their word in the first place, so you won't even get hurt. The only way for it to come off is if the promise has been fulfilled or my hand falls off. Very much like that ribbon of yours." I explained before pointing to the tight, silvery white ribbon on his other arm as a comparison.

* * *

_Normal POV_

It was quiet, yet the slight tension still lingers between the Moonshadow elf and the cloaked human for a while before Runaan let out a sigh, "Lead the way, human. The sooner I'm out of this room, the better." The figure nodded and ascend the stairs with the Moonshadow elf close behind. "You and me both on that thought." The human agreed, "So, what is your name?" Runaan looked at the cloaked woman. "Is this an interrogation?" Runaan countered, "No, it's called an introduction. I personally find it degrading to be called by _what_ you are instead of your name." the woman reply, taking Runaan aback by her shrewd remark as he recall how the High Mage refers to him as 'elf'… The only time he stopped following the cloaked woman is when he found himself exiting from a painting of a girl holding a sheep, only to be discovered by a patrolling guard. He would have killed the guard had the cloaked figure not intervened, by removing the cloak and using it as a distraction before rendering the guard unconscious. With the cloak off, Runaan can see that the human helping him is indeed a woman close to his age with sun-kissed skin. She was shorter than him by a few inches and was wearing a white shirt that expose her shoulders, light-coloured pants with a satchel and the dagger attached to her belt, and black knee high boots. Her raven hair was kept in a single braid and her striking eyes shame a deep blue sapphire with little efforts.

"What were you thinking? I told you I'd get you out, but not if you're captured again– or worse, killed." The woman scolded as she knelt down beside the sleeping guard and place her hand on his head, "Suie rutacsivilbo..." There was a brief light where the woman's hand touch the guard's head before fading away. "In case you're wondering, I made sure that the guard wouldn't remember seeing you– lest he alert the others. Anyways, we need to head back into the passageway." The woman said as she walked past Runaan and entered, waiting for the Moonshadow elf to follow before replacing the portrait. "So, what now, human?" he asked her.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"This way." The woman gestured as she walked past me again, only for her to pause a bit. "And it's Azura." I look at her in confusion before she look back at me over her shoulder, "My name, if you wish to know for future reference." And with that, she continues her way as I realized that I referred to her twice as 'human'. While I don't trust humans as far as I can throw them, Azura has not once tried to stab me in the back– but then, it might be due to that little 'truth binding'. She always prove me wrong whenever I accused her; and yet, there's something about her that makes me wonder…

After about an hour or so of following Azura through the labyrinth-like passageway, I was greeted by the cool, evening air. I looked up at the moon and realize how many days have passed, "You know how to swim, right?" Hearing Azura's voice, brought my attention back to her. "Of course, I can swim." I was about to ask her why before I noticed she was looking over the edge of a cliff we're on, _"She's not thinking of…"_ I thought to myself as I cautiously look over to see a rushing river below. "It's either that or going through the castle and alerting the soldiers of your escape." She said, apparently reading my mind. As much as I hate to admit it, Azura has made a valid point– it was hard enough to get _into_ the castle to assassinate King Harrow when Rayla showed mercy to the scout… Azura pointed a section of the river where there's less rocks, "If we dive toward that area and emerge before the rocks, we'll be fine." And with that, she jumped off and landed in the water.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan watched as Azura surfaced after a couple seconds before making her way to the shore. _"That woman is either touched in the head or braver than I thought… Well, here goes nothing."_ Realizing that there is no going back, he took a leap of faith. The Moonshadow assassin could feel the wind rush past him before plunging into the water, with the impact causing his arm to hurt due to the assassin's binding. Ignoring the pain, Runaan swim toward the surface.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I scan the river for the Moonshadow elf when he didn't came up. _"Okay, maybe diving off a high cliff wasn't really the best idea."_ I was beginning to worry when I saw him break the surface, gasping for air. He made his way toward the shore, only for me to underestimate the current speed and the state of his arm. I wade in to help him out, barely catching his other arm as the current push him by. We both managed to reach dry land, only for the Moonshadow elf to notice the truth binding disintegrating from his upper arm. "There's no need for the truth binding once the promise has been fulfilled." I explained as mine disintegrates, as well. "So, what now?" I asked him.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"I have to get back to Xadia." I said curtly, "The Queen of the Dragons needs to be informed that the Dragon Prince is still alive." As I was answering her, I reached for my bow and pulled an arrow from my quiver. "And I can't let a human go. Someone else have made that mistake." I took aim, but I really hate the fact that I'll be making another unnecessary kill. Especially when Azura had helped me escaped, talk about being ungrateful… "You don't need to waste an arrow on me. I'm not planning of going back, let alone telling anyone." The woman said, taking a step closer to the arrow. To tell the truth, I was actually taken aback by her defiance– there is no trace of fear in her eyes, despite the fact that her life was being threatened.

I raised a brow as I lowered my bow a bit, not loosening my grip. "And why is that?" I asked Azura, causing her to falter a bit. "It's because I need to find the two princes." She replied, with reluctance in her voice. And I don't blame her; after all, King Harrow was not the only target. "That human soldier I freed was originally assigned to find the two princes, but Viren imprisoned him and gave that role to his two children– only he instructed one to retrieve the egg, and the other to kill the princes." While I was confused on why the High Mage would want to kill the princes, I have an idea on where they are… or rather, where they're going.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

The Moonshadow elf loosened his grip and replace the arrow back in his quiver. "You should come with me." He said, causing me to look at him dubiously. What if it was a trap? "The princes you're looking for are heading for Xadia to return the Dragon Prince. So it would make sense to travel together until we catch up to them." He explained. "And you're sure you'll be fine travelling with a human?" I asked, something tells me that he wasn't too pleased with that suggestion. "The sooner we find the princes, the better. We'll go our separate ways afterward, but we should get going." He said, but I've made sure Viren is chained up and that guard had the memory of seeing the Moonshadow elf erased.

"The guards will be suspicious when they saw the soldier you released." Hearing him say that made me realize that he has a point. "Let's get going." I told the Moonshadow elf, earning a nod from him. "It's Runaan." He said, causing me to look at him in confusion. "You asked for my name earlier. And it's only fair since you told me yours." He explained before he begin walking ahead of me, I quietly repeated his name before catching up to him.


	2. Chased

_Viren's POV_

I stirred awake, still groggy on what happened. The last thing I remember is grabbing my staff after failing to extract information from the assassin… Hearing the sound of chains, I became more alert in my surroundings. The mirror was covered, my staff is leaning against by the door, and I'm chained to the wall where the Moonshadow elf was. I pulled against the chains before seeing a centipede crawling out of a crack, _"Not exactly an ingredient I would use, but I'll have to make do."_ I opened my hand closest to the centipede for it to crawl onto my hand.

The moment it is the palm, I closed my hand into a fist. "Dnibnu leets gnirehtils." I chanted, hoping that it works. The shackles around my wrist morphed into snakes as I got myself up and left the cell with my staff before realizing that Commander Gren is also missing. Whoever freed him must have also freed the elf and chained me up in the latter's place. I gathered a couple ingredients and a lit candle before crushing and mixing the ingredients and sprinkled it on the candle, turning the flame a pale turquoise.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Deripsnart tahw laever." The High Mage chanted before blowing the candle out, the smoke trailed off before an image of a cloaked figure appeared. The figure walked across the room and down the corridor, only to return a few minutes later with a hazy image of Runaan. The smoky assassin dissipated for a moment as the figure freed a hazy image of Commander Gren before the latter dissipated, with the former stopping the Moonshadow elf. They stood there for a moment before the figure lead the assassin toward the stairs where the smoke finally dissipates. Viren left the room, know without any doubt, that someone had freed both the assassin and Commander Gren.

Once Viren entered his chamber, he noticed a fabric lying on the ground. Picking it up, the High Mage realize that the fabric is a cloak– the very cloak worn by the figure who freed Commander Gren and the Moonshadow elf. A soldier was walking outside when Viren opened the door. "Send for the best hounds in Katolis. The elf has escaped." He commanded, giving the soldier the cloak.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

It was quiet between Azura and myself as we ran some of it and walked briskly the other half of the time, making sure to get as far away from the castle as possible. Other than her stumbling once, Azura managed to keep up with me– which I, personally, find impressive. "We should be resting soon." She said to me once we've slowed to a walking pace, "Especially you, considering the condition you're in." I looked back at the concern look on her face before continuing onward, "We can go a little longer." I told her. Not only because having distance between us and the castle is vital, but also to hide the fact that the assassin's binding becomes tighter on my arm the longer it takes. "Well, how long does it take to reach Xadia?" Azura questioned, concern still lingers in her voice.

"From where we are? About 5 days… if I was travelling alone and nonstop. But a week or so when resting and with others." I answered, recalling how long it had been since the team of assassins I was assigned to lead have left Xadia. "In that case, we'll be needing supplies." Azura said, "But I guess we could travel light and stop at various stores…" I glared back at her. She raises both her hands up and said "I'm joking, but we will need supplies." Azura does have a point; it's a long journey to Xadia, and I've been refusing to eat or drink anything while I was imprisoned. And that is when I noticed a familiar rock and remembered something– the camp. If nothing has been moved… "Before my team headed for the castle, we set up camp nearby." I told her, "If it's still there, we may be able to pick up a few supplies." Azura nodded before saying "Lead the way."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan give a slight nod before leading Azura through the forest, retracing his steps until they've reached the camp. Content that it's all still there, the assassin turn his attention to Azura. "The tents will be too big to carry, so we'll leave them behind. But we can see if there's anything useful here." He said before walking away from the woman and toward the tents. Although he didn't want to admit it, Runaan finds it difficult going through the camp, knowing that he and Rayla are the only survivors of their team; that is, if Rayla is still alive… before she defied him, Runaan made sure that the younger Moonshadow elf was out of the way after she had let the human scout go. He knew that her stunt would risk death for all of them, and he did a 'cowardly' move and took her off the mission.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I decided to start with my tent and go from there… As I go through the other tents after Rayla, I thought about the other assassins who had fallen– making sure that their deaths would not be in vain. The only other female member of the team was Selene, who acted as the voice of reason. Then there was her younger brother, Tarik. Much like myself and Rayla, they have inherited a connection with the Moon Arcanum from their father– despite inheriting physical traits of a Sunfire elf from their mother. His death upsets me as much as it did his sister; besides Rayla, Tarik was the youngest of the group– as well as the fact that both Selene and Tarik have left behind a younger sister. The last two were Altair and Orion; _"Five of us won't be enough. We need all six."_ Altair's words echoed in my mind when I entered his tent. When it comes to medical treatments, Altair was more knowledgeable– all the more reason why I chose him as the team's healer.

Walking out of the tents, I looked through the supplies I've managed to find, along with the rest of my arrows and a satchel to carry the supplies. There's more than enough ration bars for the two of us, ropes, waterskins, bandages, vials of Altair's healing salve, and a few cylinders containing relevium tablets that I can use to ease the pain in my arm, as well as my broken horn. I retreated into the tents and return with a little something from my fallen comrades– I know it isn't much, but it would have to do in hopes that their souls can rest with peace; one of Tarik's throwing knives, a medical tool for Altair, the whetstone Orion wouldn't let anyone borrow, and a betrothal bracelet given to Selene by her fiancé before the mission. I was about to bury them when I realized that I'm the only one at the camp. _"Where is she?"_ I thought as a worst-case scenario came into my head, only to notice a gentle light nearby.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

When Runaan walked off toward the tents, I realized that I don't even know what help I'll be– in fact, I couldn't even see in this part of the forest. I can feel a sense of uneasiness as I dug through my crystal collection for the moonstone and the sunstone before placing the two stones in one hand and closing my fingers around it, "Atimes tnertsulli." I chanted before opening my hand again, causing the stones to cast off a gentle glow bright enough for me to see. Taking in the familiarity of this section, I walked toward a clearing where I've spotted some medicinal herbs nearby. I have just finished gathering what I need while leaving the rest of the herbs to grow back, I could hear footsteps behind me. Putting the herbs in my satchel, I quietly drew my dagger and swung it around– only to stop short with the blade inches from the neck when I realize who it was.

I sheathed my dagger out of relief and annoyance, "I know you're an assassin, but _don't_ sneak up on me like that." I scolded Runaan. "Well, you were nowhere to be found at the camp. And I only followed that light." He said, pointing to the glowing crystals in my hand. It was then I realize that Runaan must have thought I've left to warn the soldiers, "I've only left to find some medicinal herbs, since I don't even know what to grab from the camp. You would do the same if I've lead you to an abandoned, _human_ camp." He opened his mouth before closing it again and looking away before noticing something. I followed his gaze to notice a patch of berries, but I don't think I've came across them before…

* * *

_Normal POV_

_"So, Rayla must have used these berries to stain her blades…"_ he thought to himself as he recognizes the berries before noticing Azura looking at them with curiosity and hesitation, "They're moonberries. Most of them grow in Xadia and are full of nutrients." Runaan told her as he casually picked one and popped it into his mouth. Azura cautiously did the same, and decided to trust his word and pull out an empty container for the picked berries. "At least, we'll have a source of food for the journey." She said, "Along with these ration bars." Runaan added, showing Azura the rations he found. "About five days' worth…" she muttered when she saw how many there are, "Actually, one bar is enough to keep you full for three days. Elven warriors often take these on their missions, especially long ones." Runaan explained before hearing a baying sound in the distance.

"What was that?" he asked, looking over his shoulders. "Wolves usually hunt in the forest at this hour." Azura replied before the sound came up again– only this time, a little closer. "Wait, those aren't wolves. We need to move, now!" She said as she grabbed the moonstone in her other hand and separate it from the sunstone, dispelling the light. Runaan gathered the rations as the woman place the two crystals and container back in her satchel before they make a run for it. The Moonshadow elf quietly rebuked himself for letting his guard down, along with the fact that he already used 'Mystica-Arbora'. Runaan looked around until he spotted a cluster of trees with one having the lowest branch about a few meters off the ground, "This way." The assassin said as he grabbed Azura's hand and led her to the tree.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"You know how to climb, right?" Runaan asked me as he linked his fingers together, causing me to realize what he's planning. I'm capable of climbing trees, but I can't let him give me a leg up out of fear that I would hurt his arm. I was about to tell him that when the sound of horses whinnying in the distance made me think otherwise, I place my hands on the trunk before I put my foot in his hands. Runaan then boosted me up high enough for me to grab the lowest branch and pull myself up. He jumped up and grab the branch as well, only to start slipping until I helped him before he grabbed his arm and grimace in pain.

"Your arm." I said in alarm, only for Runaan to ignore it. "Never mind that. Keep climbing." He told me before climbing higher up the tree. I followed him up until we're out of sight, and not a moment too soon. About three dogs came barking right up the tree, signalling that we're here. "What now?" I asked the Moonshadow assassin, only for him to carefully move from one branch to another. "Follow my lead." He said before continuing his way, "You can't be serious…" I muttered to myself. I looked out to the branches and then down to the ground– It's not that I'm afraid of heights, it's more like not wanting to break a bone or something. But if I'm caught… chances are that I'll be branded as a 'traitor'. I took a deep breath and began my way across.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I looked back to see Azura slowly making her way across, almost losing her balance halfway. When she's closer, I pulled her across. We continue the way until half a dozen soldiers riding horses caught up to the dogs when we are in the third tree, with one of them dismounting and approaching the tree where we are hiding. Despite the fact that neither of us dare to move or breathe, I was thankful that the leaves are thick enough to completely cover us, especially when we moved from one tree to another. "We should continue the search. The hounds must have picked up a squirrel." A soldier, presumably the captain, called out. The one closest to the tree looked back, "They're pretty persistent about the trees." He stated.

"Lord Viren did say that Moonshadow elves are very deceptive by nature." A female soldier stated before whistling the dogs to approach her, and that was then I noticing Azura bringing her hand to her forehead. I looked closely at what the soldier was pulling out and realized that it was the cloak Azura left behind, "Wait here." I told her before focusing on the moon just beyond the leaves. I felt myself becoming one with its silvery light and my skin became more like the night. While it isn't as strong as it was during a full moon, it will have to make do. I cautiously made my way down the tree and toward the soldier, but I couldn't attack her; lest my cover be blown. As I thought of how to steal back the cloak, I noticed another soldier ride in. "Captain, you might want to come with me. I think I've found the assassins' camp." He said, causing my eyes to widen. The captain turn to the others, "Let's search in that area. The elf couldn't have gone far. Plus, there may be some things that will be of use to Lord Viren." He ordered. By some miracle, I managed to grab the cloak before the soldiers ride off… only to be spotted by the three dogs.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

Realizing that the hounds have spotted Runaan despite his stealth mode, I quickly pulled out the moonstone, an amethyst, and a clear quartz. Gathering them in one hand, I focus on the three dogs. "Sutinep munmos." I chanted and waved my hand, causing the dogs to grow drowsy until they fell asleep. Runaan look up at me as I climb down, "I could have gotten away from them." He told me as he became more visible. "Yeah, tell yourself that when they take a bite out of you." I deadpanned as I grab the cloak, "And… thank you for retrieving this. At least they won't have anything to remind them." I added before I notice Runaan walking toward the tree. "The less tracks on the ground, the better." The Moonshadow elf reasoned before he begins climbing. "Here we go again…" I sigh to myself before I began to climb the tree as well, carefully following him from branch to branch.

* * *

_Normal POV_

By the time they've stopped in another part of the forest, the moon was slowly sinking toward the horizon. "Looks like the soldiers have given up." Azura said as Runaan climbed down first, looking among the trees– just in case. "We'll rest here for the night and continue first thing in the morning." The latter told the former as she carefully makes her way down. Azura slipped on the final branch and fell down to the ground, picking herself up a few second later. "And that's including you?" she asked the Moonshadow elf, doing her best to stifle a growing yawn. Runaan could tell that Azura was growing tired– he could even feel exhaustion creeping up on him, all the more so due to his imprisonment.

"I'll keep watch for a little while." He told her, causing the woman to look at him doubtfully. "All right… but wake me when you're ready to sleep. We could take turns keeping watch." Azura said, holding her ground before adding. "Look, something tells me that you hate the idea of travelling with a human. But until we either find the princes, or cross over to Xadia, we'll _have to_ trust each other– whether you like it or not." Runaan open his mouth before closing them again, _"She certainly is stubborn for a human…"_ he thought to himself as a feeling that Azura's hiding something crossed his mind.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I sighed to myself, "All right… will you sleep if I say that I'll rest soon?" I asked. Azura nodded before going to lie down on the ground with her back to a thick bush, making me realize that just because she is travelling with an elven assassin, doesn't mean that she would let her guard down. _"She's not foolish, I'll give her that."_ I thought to myself as I carefully watch Azura falling asleep, albeit slowly and reluctantly. Once I know for sure that she is asleep, I then remembered I still have the items for my fallen comrades. I walked toward a clearing bathed in moonlight nearby, and dug four holes in a row. As I place each item in the hole, I softly recited a prayer before pushing the dirt back into the hole and marking the makeshift graves with four, small stones I have found.

I stayed there for a few, silent minutes before heading back to where Azura is sleeping– only to find the woman with her cloak draped over her like a blanket. While she appears to sleeping peacefully, I know that this is far from the truth. With the urge to sleep growing stronger by the second, I fought against it as I look among the trees before sitting down. I looked around one more time before considering Azura's offer to take turns. At least, until the urge to sleep was too much and completely overtook me, dragging me into the comforting, dark abyss.


	3. The Banther Lodge

**_*Author's Note: _**_I know this chapter may earn me the fire of hate, but please be respectful; I really enjoyed Season 3 when I saw it on Netflix, I know that Runaan have 'adopted' Rayla and thought of her like a daughter, along with the fact that he has a husband (Which I actually ship). But this story has been in my mind since before Season 2, so it would contain a head-canon that Runaan is Rayla's older brother and Ethari (Runaan's husband in the show's canon) is Runaan's childhood best friend who is a Sunfire elf. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, so far (as well as keeping Runaan's character)._*****

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I stirred myself awake and looked around, realizing that the sun is already up. "I swear, if he didn't slee–" I began to mutter to myself, only to stop short when my eyes fell on Runaan sleeping on his side. Despite being a battle-hardened assassin with a ribbon cutting off the circulation in his arm, he seem to have a more… peaceful look on his face. A slight morning breeze earn a shiver from him, causing me to grab my cloak upon realization that he has been sleeping all night without something to keep him warm. _"He can rest a little longer."_ I thought to myself as I cover Runaan with it, being careful not to wake the sleeping elf.

I strolled around, mostly taking in the scenery, but also making sure that no guards are patrolling nearby. From how they see it, the Moonshadow elf that murdered their king have escaped last night. I walked down to the river and was about to splash some water on my face when I realizes there is something familiar about the river. I looked at the surrounding forest, confirming my suspicion. And with that, I ran back to where Runaan is.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

The sound of a bird singing filled my ears, disrupting my slumber. I became more alert when I felt something, along with the fact that the morning light peeking through the trees is too strong for it to be early. _"How long have I been asleep for?"_ I sat up to find Azura's cloak draped over me, "Morning." I turn to see the woman approaching me. "In case you're thinking that I would rat you out, I noticed that you were sleeping, so I checked the surroundings and let you sleep a little longer." She said, _"So that explains it…" _I thought to myself as I glared at her for being defensive, along with the fact that she chose not to wake me. Still, she _is_ travelling with an elven assassin… "I thought you would have murdered me in my sleep, considering how I almost had a dagger to my neck last night." I said half sarcastically, "Come on, Moonshine. Do you really think I could take on a fully trained warrior?" She asked with a slight chuckle. I glared at her for the nickname she gave me, but it did made me think back to that moment– had she follow through with the attack, I would have only receive a small scratch before disarming her. "…Point taken."

She then continues, saying that we were close to this Banther Lodge. According to her, it has shelter, supplies, a place to rest, and it's in the same direction as Xadia. While it is convenient, I was hesitant. What if it was a trap since the Banther Lodge is a human lodge. "The Banther Lodge acts as a winter home for the royal family. It's pretty much empty most of the year, and a hideout would provide us a chance to properly take stock of what we have and you the chance to recover– even if it's for a day or two. Besides, I have been there before, so I know the area. And unless they have any business going to the lodge, it's completely isolated since it was built with no towns nearby." She added.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"And you're sure the lodge is empty this time of year?" Runaan asked skeptically, "I'm sure. But I can do another truth binding if you'd like." I confirmed as I dig for the Archangel Lunaris silk ribbon. "That won't be necessary. I'll take your word for it." He quickly stopped me, "If it makes you feel better, we can leave once there's a sign of trouble." I reassured him. Runaan thought long and hard, clearly weighing the pros and cons; and I wouldn't blame him. We both know that it was possible for someone to come to the lodge while he's hiding there, as well as the fact that there's a chance of running into a soldier with his current state. "I guess we can lay low for a couple days. But when I'm no longer a liability, we'll continue." He told me, I nodded my head before showing him the way.

Upon arrival, it was clear that the Banther Lodge is exactly how I remembered it. A quaint and sturdy cabin nestled in a private clearing with the river flowing next to it. There is a shed, which stores the boats in the winter, and a stable for the horses. Inside, the lodge is very comfortable and large enough for a family and a few other people to live in, complete with many fireplaces for the coldest of evenings. The staircase leading to the second floor were directly across from the main entrance, with two suit of armours positioned on the landing where a second set of stairs go off toward the upper level in two separate directions.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"The bedrooms are on the second floor, down the hall after taking the stairs going to the right." Azura informed Runaan before walking toward the kitchen to look for food, only to find a stale loaf of bread that is hard as a rock. "I don't think I'll be eating if _that's_ what humans eat." A voice startled Azura, causing her to turn around and see Runaan standing there. "Neither of us will be eating it. The bread is so stale, that you can kill someone with it." She said, banging the bread against the counter to prove her point. "Never knew that human food can be versatile. I mean, who wouldn't love a club sandwich." Azura added as she jokingly spin it around like a weapon, earning a small smirk from the Moonshadow elf. "I hate to disappoint, but I don't play with my food." He said before emptying his contents on the table, with Azura deciding to do the same– to show that she had nothing to hide.

"You clearly have a one-track mind, don't you?" she asked, as she made sure that the contents from her satchel is separate from what Runaan laid out on the table. There, the Moonshadow assassin can see what the woman carries: a small cauldron, mortar and pestle, a small book with a pen and inkwell, flint and a fire starter, the ribbon Azura used when they first met, various plants and crystals, and bottles and containers; some of them full and others are empty. After looking at the combined inventory, Azura nodded and gathered the contents from her satchel. "Impressive." The woman commented as she repack her satchel, "The only thing missing is a map of the continent– to know exactly where we are and how far we've gone from where we started. And I think there's one in the library. I'll go grab it, so feel free to look around if you'd like." With that, she left the kitchen.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I watched her go up the stairs and waited a few minutes before repacking the satchel and deciding to go toward the bedrooms, _"Down the hall after taking the stairs going to the right."_ I thought to myself as I followed the direction she told me. I looked into each bedroom; the one bedroom in particular made me realize that it must have been the king's room. I stepped in and looked around, the sheets are both crimson and gold– the kingdom's signature colours, and the shield displayed above the headboard bares a crest that resembles the castle's uneven towers.

I notice a bird stand beside the window, seeing it reminded me of that night before shaking my head. It was then I noticed a picture frame set on the fireplace's mantle. Picking it up, I realized that it was a portrait of the king and his family; seeing the portrait and thinking back to how I encountered the princes with the egg, I noticed that the family might have been blended since while the eldest resembles the queen, he bares no resemblance to the late king. _"That would explain why Prince Ezran is the heir and not Prince Callum…"_ I then realized what I was doing, set the portrait back down exactly where it was and left the room, making sure to close the door behind myself. I mentally berated myself for going through the belongings of the dead, since it was disrespectful and I know better than that…

* * *

_Azura's POV_

After finding the map in the library, I realized that I'm close to the game room where I remember my father telling me that there's something hidden for me to have if anything were to happen to him. I entered the room, only to find it looking like a battle had gone through it. Two of the tables were destroyed; along with a wooden pillar, and on the wall and floor, there were a couple nicks that indicate that something was stuck there. I found the box empty with the keys inside it scattered, _"What happened? Where is it?" _I looked around, but to no avail; it was the only thing left of my father's, and it was gone before I even had it. With a heavy heart, I left the ruined game room.

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when a sound echoed from the other hall. I raced toward the source and found Runaan unconscious on the floor, causing me to rush toward him. From how he have collapsed, he was leaving the room that he chose. While the room isn't big, it is well furnished. The bed has russet coloured sheet and is next to a window facing the river, toward the east. A mahogany nightstand was beside the bed while a matching desk is at the foot of the bed, the dresser with a washbasin is against the opposing wall, and next to the wall close to the door is a bookshelf. His coat and armour, his weapons, and the satchel he carried is set in the corner, _"Good grief… It's barely noon and he's sleeping on the floor."_ I entered to set the map down with his satchel and pull the sheet back before I heard a coughing sound and noticed how much pain he's in.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Worried, Azura walked back to where Runaan is and pressed her hand against his forehead. Her concerns grew when she realize that the Moonshadow elf is burning up with a fever. Wasting no time, she got him into bed after some efforts, _"His conditions are worse than I thought!"_ Azura left to grab a bowl of water and a washcloth, all the while making a mental note to add a blanket to the supplies for Runaan.

Upon retrieving the items including a blanket, Azura headed back to the Moonshadow elf– only to find him tossing and turning. "R-Rayla…" He murmured weakly before going into a coughing fit, causing Azura to set the blanket down with the map and the rest of the items down on the nightstand. She looked at Runaan with concern as she grab the chair away from the desk and brought it next to the bed for her to sit. Azura watches his face carefully when she dipped the cloth in the bowl, wringing out the excess water in the process.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

The last thing I remember was feeling light-headed when leaving the room I chose. When I slowly came to, I notice Azura dabbing my forehead with a cloth. I wanted to swat her hand away, but I couldn't find the strength. "Oh, thank goodness." I heard her say out of relief, _"Did she lied about her elixir?"_ I thought to myself as I struggle to sit myself up. "You shouldn't be moving too much." Azura told me as she place her free hand on my shoulder, that look on her face was the same as the one when she asked me how long it takes to reach Xadia. "So your 'elixir' is poison, after all…" I muttered, only for Azura to hear it.

"I told you before. Dealing with poison is never my specialty." She told me as she brought the cloth back to dip it in more water, "You were unconscious and burning with a fever. I wouldn't be surprised if you came down with an illness while you were imprisoned, and sleeping in the cold last night didn't help either." I looked away toward the window, realizing that I was such an idiot with my accusation toward her– especially when I've already felt the healing effects of her elixir. Though her stubbornness and the concern look on her face reminded me of my best friend, Ethari. I wonder how he's doing since I already destroyed the pendant he gave me to use _after_ we succeeded with the mission– not before…

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"I just hate feeling so useless…" I heard him muttered before noticing trying to get up again, "There's so much to do–" I place my hand on his shoulder and gently push him back down. "I know how you feel, but you have to take it easy for now." I told him as I use my other hand to check his temperature, "Your fever hasn't broke through yet. So, you should stay in bed and rest until it has." I place the cloth on his forehead to emphasize my point. "But–" Runaan begin to protest, "No buts." I interjected as I dug out the amethyst, moonstone, and clear quartz. "You better not be planning to put me under that sleeping spell." He said warningly, "I'm just putting them under your pillow, so they will help you relax better." I told him as I put them in a little velvet pouch and did just that before something dawns on me. "Are you… trying to say that you're this fearless elven warrior who stubbornly defy his captor, but scared of a little human magic?" He opened his mouth to deny what I said, but closed it. "Now, you get some rest. While I'll prepare something for you to eat." I told him, "And don't worry. I won't poison you." I added before leaving the room.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I waited for another minute before removing the cloth from my forehead, grateful that Azura left the bowl of water on the nightstand. I managed to get out of bed, only to feel unsteady for a moment. Thankfully, I grabbed one of the bedposts– otherwise, I would have fallen onto the floor; and I am _not _planning to have her worry over me, _again_. I walked over to where my coat is, and pull out the pouch from a hidden pocket before sitting back down on the bed. With the memory of that monster showing the coins to me still fresh in my mind, I hesitated for a moment before gathering my courage.

The coins were either blank or have a vague silhouette, but the expression of complete horror and eyes desperately pleading for help are clear as day for three of them. One was a human male with his hair falling to the base of his neck, but my eyes are on the two elves; a male Moonshadow elf with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a female Oceanmist elf with her wavy hair cascading down to her upper back. Not sure if they could see or hear me, I decided to try my luck.

* * *

_?'s POV_

When the coins tumbled from the dark pouch again, there was a brief, blinding light before I looked out to see a scenery unlike that of the dungeon. _"Noctis…" _I sensed Syrena worrying about me, _"I'm fine… But what about you? Are you all right?" _I asked my dilecti before she reassured me that she's as unharmed as possible right now; considering our conditions. I looked up to see a Moonshadow elf looking at us with uncertainty; I remember seeing him looking at us when the coins were shown to him in the dungeon, except his face was a little more bruised back then. With his left horn broken and the two markings across the bridge of his nose, I couldn't stop feeling that there's something familiar about the Moonshadow elf. _"Could it be…?"_

Then the Moonshadow elf moved one on his hand, *Mom? Dad?* he signed while his lips are moving. My eyes widen as I recognize him, _"Noctis… It's him."_ I sensed Syrena signing a response. _*Runaan? Is that you?*_ I could see that his eyes were on the verge of welling up with tears, *What happened? They say that you failed the King of the Dragons and ran away.* He signed, with his hurt expression clear as day despite his attempt to hide it. I felt guilty for not telling him, and I can sense her feeling the same.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

*I'm sorry for not telling you, but it was to ensure both yours and your sister's safety.* Dad signed, *Your mother and I did ran, but only to retrieve the egg of the Dragon Prince after seeing a human take it. We would have returned to Xadia with the Dragon Prince, if their High Mage hadn't caught up to us, stolen the egg, and trapped us with dark magic.* It started to make sense to me as I thought back to how Rayla wanted me to call off the mission. Had I known that the Dragon Prince is alive, I wouldn't have bound ourselves. And now, my younger sister is paying the price because of me… *I saw the egg; Rayla did, too. In fact, she's travelling back home with the human princes at this moment to return the Dragon Prince to his mother.* I signed to them, seeing their eyes lit up with a spark of something. Hope, perhaps… *That's great to hear. But why are you not with her?* Mom signed, causing me to feel guilty.

*I haven't seen her since we fought.* I reluctant signed, *Rayla and I… We were part of a team sent to assassinate the king of Katolis and his heir as vengeance. Before Rayla and I found out about the Dragon Prince, we bound ourselves.* I even showed them the assassin's binding on my arm, causing Mom to bring her hands to her mouth in shock. *I continued with the mission and the king is dead, but I'm regretting it now; especially after being imprisoned for it.* I never once regretted my actions as an assassin until recently and was silent before Dad signed, *Runaan… I also regret having you take on such a heavy burden… I should have told you and Rayla that I was an assassin before being chosen to join the Dragon Guard. I… I never wanted any of my children to go through what I did. I'm sorry.* I honestly didn't know what to think; to make sure my sister and I wouldn't become outcasts, I had to quickly learn to take a life and not feel any remorse.

* * *

_?'s POV_

Runaan was quiet as he took in what his father had said before signing, *Do you have any idea how to undo this?* Noctis and I realize that he was referring to our conditions. I shook my head warily, _*I'm afraid your father and I do not know…*_ I signed, causing Runaan to look upset. *I'm heading for Xadia to inform the Queen of the Dragons that her son is alive. Maybe I'll come across Rayla, I promise I'll look after her and find a way to help you.* He signed with a resolved look on his face; I smiled at how Runaan takes after his father when it comes to his determination, though some would say that he takes after me. _*If you see your sister, tell her that we're proud of both of you and that we love you.*_ I sensed Noctis signed to Runaan, earning a nod from our son. *I will. And I love you, too.* He signed in response before turning his head for a second and quickly slipping the coins back into the dark pouch.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I walked up the stairs with two bowls in hand; in the bowls consisting of a stew made with wild vegetables growing nearby, pieces of preserved meat and the bread found earlier; both softened by the broth. Considering what I had to work with in the empty lodge, it's a miracle that a decent and wholesome meal was created from almost nothing. I debated using the fireplace to cook the stew; just because the lodge is isolated, doesn't mean that someone would see the smoke coming from the chimney. I'm sure Runaan would agree that I can never be too careful… I shook my head when I approached the room he's in, only to see him sitting up– but still in bed.

"May I come in?" I asked, earning a nod when Runaan gave permission. I walked over to the chair, gave him his, and sat down. "I figured you'd might enjoy some company, since I don't like being in bed either." I added, trying to make a conversation. But the Moonshadow elf ignored me, he just took a scoop of the stew, and after hesitating for a moment, put it in his mouth. "I have to admit, this is really good." He commented before I pressed my hand on his forehead, but he doesn't protest or tried to swat my hand away like before.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"Oh, good. Your fever has broke and is slowly going down." Azura said before removing her hand, allowing me to continue eating the stew she gave me. "I'm impressed that you would go out of your way to nurse an enemy back to health." I said, "Just because we were on separate sides, doesn't mean that we have to be enemies." She told me. "My mother was a healer in the village where she grew up in; I've learn a few things from her, but it was my father who taught me everything I know." I nodded, mostly due to understanding her point; even if they are either friend or foe, no one deserves to go through what I did in that dungeon. "So… who's Rayla?" I nearly choked from Azura's question, realizing that she must have heard me said my sister's name… "She's one of the assassins that I was leading to avenge the King of the Dragons." I replied, wondering if Rayla is still alive or not.

"Avenge?" Azura asked, causing me to hesitate, since she would know that the princes would be in danger if I told her. "The only reason my team was here is because the humans attacked Xadia unprovoked and murdered the King of the Dragons." She was silent before speaking up, "I'm afraid it was provoked." Azura explained that nine years ago, the kingdoms of Duren and Katolis was plagued with a famine; and the humans only came into Xadia to search for an ingredient to a fertility spell that can save the kingdoms. The King of the Dragon killed the three queens in the process of retrieving the ingredient, and Katolis' High Mage convinced King Harrow to avenge the queens years later; especially his wife, Queen Sarai.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan was quiet as he took in what Azura told him, remembering the famine she mentioned; though in Xadia, the famine was less severe, thanks to the efforts of the Earthspirit elves. Although he realizes that the reason behind the Dragon King's death is the same as the mission to assassinate King Harrow, just thinking of how the humans would capture elves or kill magical creature with no remorse for dark magic makes his blood boil. "Well, the humans should have thought about it before killing a magma titan for dark magic." Azura looked at the Moonshadow elf, "I know… if they were humble enough to ask for help, this whole war wouldn't have started. Humanity has been exiled because of dark magic, and this war's only a cycle of vengeance that has gone on for too long." She replied with a slight anger in her voice. Hearing her comment surprised Runaan. Here's a human who agreed with a Xadian and spoke of dark magic as if she's bitten into a rotten fruit. Yet, the Moonshadow elf could have sworn that there's a regretful look in her eyes.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"I'm surprised that you don't like dark magic." Hearing Runaan's comment, I look up. "And you believed that all humans support it?" I asked, causing him to falter a bit, looking for the right answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Not all humans approved of dark magic; ever since Queen Sarai's death, King Harrow sees it as a shortcut that only delays the blood price." The Moonshadow elf was taken aback, "I apologize. I didn't mean to…" he began before I cut him off. "It's fine. I should have been more tactful."

"When you used that truth binding, you said that it wasn't dark magic." Runaan said after an awkward silence. I look at him with surprise, hardly anyone would ask about light magic; they rather avoid it, and the 'witches' who practice them, like the plague. The only person I know who was curious about it was King Harrow when he learned that my father was a light mage, yet he honoured my father's wish to keep it a secret; compared to the occasional elf, light mages have a more likely chance of being chased by a lynch mob. I hesitated for a moment, "That's because it's light magic." I notice him slightly tilting his head with confusion. "Light magic?" he asked, "It was discovered about 500 years ago, by a couple of disillusioned dark mages. Unlike dark magic, which only takes, light magic also give back; depending on the strength of the spell, it may require a bit of the mage's life force." I explained before looking out the window and saw that the sun had set.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"Well, I'm going to check the surroundings before calling it a night. And you should, too. I mean, call it a night." Azura changed the topic as she got up and gathered the empty bowls, washcloth, and bowl of water. She begin to walk before I decided to speak up, "Thank you." Azura stopped in her tracks and look back at me as if I have suddenly spoken a different language. "Even though I hate to admit it, I really appreciate you helping me. Not only in that dungeon, but also this moment." It was quiet for a second before she replied, "You're welcome… I may get killed for saying this, but I'm sure that you would have done the same." I thought about what she said, and know that she was right. "Good night." I nodded before she left the room; I decided to take her advice this time and lay down, facing the window so that I wouldn't ruin the pillows with my horns. The moment my head is on the pillow, I could feel the crystals' soothing energy taking effect. All the tensions melted away and I willingly let my eyes close as the soothing energy lull me to sleep.


	4. Stargazing

_Normal POV_

"Dragon! The Xadian threat grows every day." Viren said, "There have been sightings of terrifying shadows in the clouds, flying high above the towns and cities of Katolis. War dragons! We must take action." The rest of the High Council listen before Saleer spoke up. "No, we should wait. Xadia sent assassins and they took the king's life." This upsets the High Mage, "And we must answer!" Viren counter, "There hasn't even been the slightest skirmish since then. Maybe that was it? They've had their revenge, and everything will just settle down now." Saleer reasoned. "Settle down? Can't you see the danger we're in?" Viren demanded before giving a sigh, "General Amaya reports that elven forces are gathering on the Xadian side of the Breach. We must be prepared to fight, and we won't be able to fight them alone. We must call for a summit of the Pentarchy." The High Mage added before Opeli spoke up. "You're out of order, Lord Viren. Only a king or queen can call for a summit." She told him, "Frankly, I doubt the other rulers will even look at a message that doesn't bear the king's seal."

"But this is a crisis of historic proportions. Humanity could face extinction if we don't work with the other four kingdoms to do something!" Viren argued, "None of that matters while we have no king. Therefore, our top and only priority must be finding the princes. Until we do, our hands are tied." Opeli held her ground. Ever since he rushed King Harrow's funeral and tried to become Lord Protector, Viren has been at odds with his fellow council member. However, if he plays his cards right… "You were right, Opeli. It is vital that we find the princes– if we don't act now, it might be too late; I'm sure you're already aware of the Moonshadow elf's escape." Hearing this, the High Council grew quiet. "At this very moment, he could be tracking down the princes to finish the job. But if you let me, I can go find two ingredients needed for a tracking spell– so we can find the assassin before he can find the princes. The spell will work at night, which is when he would be resting since he couldn't get far with his conditions." The rest of the council look at one another before granting the High Mage's request.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I struck the water with the spear in my hand, only to miss. I glared before trying again– and managed to catch one this time. Content, I walk back to where I had placed a creel for the fish I caught earlier; and came across three raccoons raiding it! "Hey!" I called out; catching the raccoons in the act and having them scamper off into the woods, with one of them carrying a fish in its mouth. I ran toward the creel and saw that it was empty, making me realize that they have been stealing the fish while I wasn't looking. "And that is why you never leave your catch unattended." I turned around to see Runaan walking toward me with a look on his face indicating that he witnessed the whole thing and found it amusing.

I glared at the Moonshadow elf until remembering his conditions last night, "You should be resting." I told him. But he return the velvet pouch I placed under his pillow last night, "I'm fine. A good night's rest and nutrition does wonders for an elf healing from Primal Exhaustion." I then realize that he was speaking the truth. Runaan had be in that dungeon, away from the moonlight; and I remember hearing how elves would come down with similar, yet various symptoms when separated from the Primal Source connected to their Arcanum. A Sunfire elf would have chills and lose body temperature; an Oceanmist elf would become dehydrated, and the longer the elf was separated, the symptoms worsen until it becomes fatal. Which explains why Runaan chose the room he slept in; he knew that he needs exposure to the moonlight in order to recover.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"Though, it wouldn't hurt to spend one more day. Especially when I brought it upon myself by not eating or drinking anything while I was imprisoned." I said– only to regret saying the last part when I saw the concern look on her face. "So, when I give you that elixir…" she must have realized that with the exception of the moonberry, her elixir and the bowl of stew were the only thing I have eaten since my capture. "I guess I can try again with the fishing. And I'll take your advice on keeping the catch with me. If you'd like to help, there's an apple tree by the stable." She told me as she grab the empty creel and walk back toward the river.

I walked to where the stable is and found a basket to place the apples in before walking over to the tree. I went to reach for an apple, but without thinking, I reached with my left arm. The painful reminder shot through my arm, and I dropped the basket when I recoiled. A minute have passed before the pain wanes, but I had the basket down on the ground and reached with my right arm– just in case. Once I gathered a basketful, I brought it back to the lodge for Azura.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

_"Where is it?"_ I search along the cliff wall for the hidden entrance to a tunnel that leads to a cave full of wisps, one of the ingredients for the spell. While the Moonshadow elf is too stubborn to co-operate, I still need him to tell me what he knows about that mirror. The Dragon King and Queen wouldn't keep it close to them if it wasn't important… Upon finding the entrance, I enter and walk in the dark for a moment before I step into a spacious cavern glowing with thousands of wisps; I gather what I needed in a jar before exiting. Mounting my horse, I make my way back to the castle.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan walked out of the lodge with two tablets in his hand, popping them into his mouth as he walk toward the shed. The analgesic effects kicks in by the time the Moonshadow elf open the shed's door, allowing him to pull out one of the boats stored there. It took some efforts pulling a boat out of the shed and into the water, but not too far in, where the boat could easily float away downstream. After making sure to have the oars with the boat, he went back into the lodge. The mouth-watering aroma fills the air when the Moonshadow elf entered; signalling that the meal Azura was cooking is ready. He could see the woman setting two plates down on separate side of the dining room table, and on the plate are the fillets from the fishes she caught; garnished with the apples he picked and the moonberries from the forest. On the side were wild vegetables that was steamed.

The Moonshadow elf sat down across from Azura and recognize the wild vegetables from the stew last night, but he decided to try the fish; he needs the protein, after all. Putting a small piece in his mouth, he could taste the slightly mild flavour of the fish complemented with the crisp apples– but even the semi-tart taste of the apples is balanced out with the sweetness of the moonberries; a taste that reminded Runaan of his home in Xadia with his family… "Is it not to your liking?" Snapping out of his train of thought, the Moonshadow elf look up to see Azura looking at him. "N-no, it's delicious. I was just… thinking about my sister." He said, half-reluctantly.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"Your sister?" I asked, earning a nod from Runaan. "She's… the only family I have left." He told me frankly, "And one of the human princes is around the same age as her." I realized that the Moonshadow elf is the eldest between them, as well as the fact that neither him– nor his sister– have their parents left alive. I thought back to how a plague took my mother when I was younger, and how my father was the last of my family until he was murdered… the rest of the meal was quiet after that.

* * *

_Azura's POV (flashback)_

"I don't know why King Harrow insisted on having revenge for something that happened almost nine years ago, especially when Katolis is prospering and at peace." I complained to my father once he explained to me why King Harrow requested that the princes and I go to the Banther Lodge without him. Apparently, Viren have found a spell that can avenge Queen Sarai and the Queens of Duren; but two of the ingredients required was the dying breath Viren stole from the former, and a unicorn's horn. I shudder with disgust when I thought about how Claudia exploited the unicorn to obtain the horn for her father; Queen Sarai would be turning in her grave if she knew what King Harrow was up to. "You're one of his closest advisers; beside Queen Sarai and that… that manipulating, power-hungry monster."

"Mind your tongue when you're around him, Azura." My father cautioned me after looking around to make sure that no one else is listening, especially _him_. "But I do see your point– this isn't what Queen Sarai would have wanted." He added, "And I'm not condoning it, but dark magic does have a tendency of bringing out the mage's true nature." I looked at him with surprise. "Well, I'd have a hard time imaging what Viren's like before." I skeptically replied, earning a sigh from my father since he knew what I meant. "Azura… I'm going to tell you what my mentor have told me when I was your age." He said gently, "Everything you see and feel is all connected in one way or another. With light magic and dark magic, for example, you cannot have one without the other. And while some would sought for what they could take, those who understand and respect this delicate balance will search for what they can give."

* * *

_Viren's POV_

After hours of searching through my chambers and preparations, I stood on the battlement over the castle's gate with the components for the tracking spell. The sun had set, and a small army stood ready on the bridge– waiting for me to cast the spell. I carefully grind a broken horn in one bowl before pouring some of it in another. Grabbing the flint and fire starter, I got the powder on fire. "Ecnesse ruoy esuf." I began, changing the flame's colour– signifying that I can now fuse it with the jar full of wisps before picking the jar up and faced the forest. "Fle wodahsnoom eht kees." I commanded before opening the jar, releasing the fused wisps to lead the army toward the escaped elf. It will be a matter of time before he's back in the dungeon…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Unable to sleep, Runaan decided to check on the boat again– to make sure that it hasn't floated away. Content that the boat is still there, he walk back to the lodge. "Couldn't sleep either?" The Moonshadow elf looked around before noticing Azura sitting on the roof, "There's a ladder around the back. You're more than welcome to climb up." She added when Runaan began to wonder how she got up there. He went around to the back of the lodge and found the ladder before climbing up, sitting himself securely a good distance; but not too far from Azura. It was quiet, but the Moonshadow elf caught himself looking at her looking at the night sky a couple of times before doing the same and wondering not only on whether or not Rayla is still alive, but how she's doing with her hand…

"Enjoying the view?" Azura's voice broke his train of thought, causing Runaan to look at her. "Beg your pardon?" he asked, "The night sky. With how the Banther Lodge was built, you would get the best view; unpolluted by civilization." The woman rectify. This intrigued the Moonshadow elf, "You said you've been to this lodge before. I take it's not the first time you come up here?" He asked. "Only if it isn't too cold, or even snowing. And I wouldn't want Callum or Ezran to follow me to the roof, lest they give someone a heart-attack." Azura casually replies, "It's something I like to do with my parents; with my father and I continuing after a plague took my mother." She added with a sad smile.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I was quiet when I realize that Azura's mother is no longer alive before looking up at the stars. "You could see more stars in Xadia." I said, not looking away. This got her attention, "Really?" I nodded. "Unlike the night sky in the Human Kingdoms, there are more constellations visible. But as you get closer to the border, you would see them; although they're more subtle." I then remember a particular, Xadian constellation, "There's this one constellation that many elves would look for when it comes to navigation." I said, pointing in the sky toward the east. "You couldn't see it where we are, but it's there. The constellation is of a phoenix; and like its namesake, it is the last constellation you see before sunrise and the first after sunset. In addition, the Phoenix always flies due east."

It was then Azura noticed something on her left and remembered, "Do you see those two constellations?" she asked. I looked at where she was pointing and saw near-identical constellations close to each other, but I wanted to be sure. "Do they each have seven stars?" I asked, only for her to confirm it before pointing to the larger of the two. "That's the Great Banther. And the other one is the Little Banther." She commented before pointing to the other one, "They're the first constellations my father showed me, and for good reasons. If you look closely at the Little Banther, you'll see a star that's brighter than the others." I looked at the smaller constellation, and saw the bright star at the tip.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"That's Polaris, the North Star. Humans often look for that star whenever they travel at night because with it, they can always tell which way is north." I told Runaan, "I just realize… that when it comes to looking at the night sky, no matter where you are, humans and elves are not so different." He glared at me, half-puzzled. "True, humans aren't born with magic like the elves and dragons." I quickly added before noticing a strange, violet light approaching the lodge. I realized that Runaan must have seen it as well when I instantly knew what this meant, _"Oh, no." _I quickly drew my dagger and used it to cut a strand of my hair, "I need a strand of your hair." I ordered the Moonshadow elf as I handed him my dagger, only to see that he's confused.

"One of us is being tracked through dark magic." I told him as I held tight to my strand, "I know a spell that can nullify the effects, but it requires a strand of hair or any other biological substance." He hesitated but decided to take the dagger and cut a strand himself, carefully handing me both his strand and my dagger. I sheathed my dagger, "Make sure you're ready when I cast the spell." I said as before carefully climbing down from the roof.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Not needing to be told twice, Runaan followed Azura down the ladder and into the lodge. There, they hurried to their respective room. The Moonshadow elf put on his coat and armour; making sure not to forget the pouch containing the coins. Grabbed his weapon and quiver, and the satchel, map, and blanket. After he was certain that he have left no trace, Runaan left the room and noticed Azura starting a small fire at the closest fireplace, she looked over to see the Moonshadow elf standing there; looking unsure about her starting a fire.

"The fire's necessary. But if we head for the woods after casting the spell, we'll be able to get away." Azura pulled out the stands of hair before Runaan stop her, "I managed to get a boat ready earlier, figuring that using the river's current will help us cover more distance. Especially since it's flowing toward the east." She was surprised, but she thought about what the Moonshadow elf have told her and nod in agreement. Then, Azura held the two strands of hair close the fire, but not too close to burn her hand. "Erevlossid muitnehart." She chanted before releasing the hair; and a brief light flashes no sooner the hair strands caught on fire. "Let's go out the back door." She said, turning to Runaan.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

Runaan nodded before I make my way out the back with him close behind. We exited the back door and was about to make a run for the river before the Moonshadow elf grabbed me by the shoulder, "Wait." He half-hissed before going ahead and peered around the corner of the lodge. I carefully looked around and noticed that a couple soldiers have arrived, making me realize that I would have alerted them if Runaan hadn't stopped me. We watched as the soldiers entered, "We'll have to be quick and silent." The Moonshadow elf said, "There may be more on their way." I nodded and decided to let him take the lead.

Just as Runaan had said, a boat was ready to go. We put our supplies in before hopping in ourselves, pushing the boat away from the shore in the process. "Get down." The Moonshadow elf then pushed me down with him close beside me, "Pallium tenebrae." I heard him whisper before noticing more soldiers approaching the bridge. One of them turned their heads and looked at the river, causing me to hold my breath. Did we get caught? But then, the soldier didn't sound the alarm; it's almost as if… he couldn't see us. The river continues to push the boat under the bridge and past the guards; the two that went inside were rushing out, "There's a small fire inside; the assassin couldn't have gone far." One of them informed. "Check the stable and shed. The rest of you search the woods."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan let out a sigh of relief once the Banther Lodge, and the soldiers, were out of sight before lowering the enchantment. Azura got herself sitting up before looking at the Moonshadow elf, "What did you just do back there?" She broke the silent. It took a moment for Runaan to realize that the woman was asking about how a guard not seeing them escape. "That was just a spell to enhance the Moonshadow form." He replied, "But since the spell can only be cast during a full moon, I'm surprised that it actually worked."

"You don't strike me as the type who uses magic, especially when recovering from Primal Exhaustion." Azura said candidly, noticing Runaan rubbing one of his shoulders. "You may be right about that. But there are some spells that an assassin can use in certain situations; the spell that I used back there happens to be one of them." The Moonshadow elf explained before grabbing one of the oars, with Azura doing the same.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

The soldiers came back hours later; not only empty-handed, but also with information that the only thing they have found was a dying fire and a couple strands of singed hair. I admit I was grateful that the rest of the council were not there when the soldiers have returned; the news left me uneasy, especially since I can no longer sense my spell's effects. The dying fire and singed hair could only mean that the traitor who freed the elf was a light mage. I happened to know one of those wretched light mages, but I dealt with him to make sure no one else learns about the dragon egg. That egg holds the most powerful creature, and Xadia would use it as a weapon against humanity; but he and others who practice the witchcraft they call "light magic" will never understand. Humans are born with nothing; considered as lesser beings. True, dark magic consumes the essence of the creature used for the spell. But dark magic have helped humanity thrives, and one day… humanity will return to Xadia.


	5. Down the River

_Normal POV_

The boat pulled up to shore when the moon began its descent last night, so the passengers decided to call it a night before continuing in the morning. Azura took the first watch after convincing Runaan to rest; just because they got away thanks to the quick thinking of the Moonshadow elf doesn't mean that the soldiers will keep searching. They would take turn keeping watch every now and then, so to ensure that the other would rest. Both Runaan and Azura mutually agreed to it. It was the Moonshadow elf's turn when the sky began to turn a pale pink, heralding the dawn of a new day.

With Rayla on his mind, he went to the river and sat at the edge. As he looks to the rose colours lacing the calm surface, there is something about the scenery this morning; the water is still, no rapids nor even ripples. But despite the peace, Runaan was worried. He knew that the younger Moonshadow elf is strong, and that she will succeed in returning the Dragon Prince home. And yet, he feared that Rayla would lose her hand before that happens and that she'll forever be an outcast because of him.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

"Mind if I join you?" I open my eyes to see Azura sitting down beside me, albeit a good foot away. "You know… Back at the Banther Lodge, I honestly thought that we would have a chance of getting away by running to the woods. But I hadn't taken to account that a small army was following it. And I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking." I was quiet when she said that; true, I didn't had the best experience with humans before Azura. Still, I feel as though… That I can trust her; only a little because I'm travelling with her.

"I guess, that means we're even now." I replied, earning a small smile from her. "We'll continue once it's light enough." Azura said, "And it was smart to get a boat ready yesterday. It's really practical." At that, I looked at her like she suddenly grown a second head; did… did she just complimented me? I mentally shook my head and got up, walking to the boat and pulled out the waterskins.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I got up in time for him to toss something toward me, causing me to let my reflexes take over and catch them. "If you don't mind…" Runaan said before he pull out two of the rations bars; I looked down and realized that he tossed the waterskins since I was closer to the edge. I knelt down and filled them one at a time, before the Moonshadow elf walked over and handed me a ration bar while eating his. In the early daylight, I have a proper chance to look at the rations that Runaan have salvaged from the camp. It was wrapped in a sturdy, yet papery leaf that has a wax-like texture and tied with a thin piece of vine; opening it reveals a cream-colour bread shaped in rectangle bar with dried fruit and nuts baked into it.

Taking a small bite, the nuts and dried fruit made me think of those fruitcakes that were often eaten during Yuletide– only the ration was pleasantly sweeter. The bar was light, and at the same time, quite filling; it was actually good for a travel food. I saw Runaan disposing the leaf in the river, and decided to do the same. Upon contact, the leaf disintegrated. I wondered what kind of leaf it was– that it would stay together and preserve the ration, and yet breaks apart when contacted with water or even burn quickly if exposed to a fire… "The next time will be the third sunrise from now." He said before getting ready to push the boat back into the water, I quickly finished my ration and helped him. Once we're in, Runaan gave one final push and the boat begin drifting downstream.

* * *

_Normal POV_

With the birds singing and the sound of the oars slicing through the water, Azura find the boat ride to be… peaceful despite travelling with an elf. However, it wasn't the first time…Feeling the boat rocking a bit, she turn her attention to see Runaan grabbing one of the waterskins and opened it to drink; reminding her that she had filled them straight from the river. "Hey, wait! You need to purify it." Azura said quickly, but the Moonshadow elf took a mouthful of water from it before she could even finish her sentence. Once he finished and closed his waterskin, Runaan looked at her and gave her the other one. "The water is safe." He told Azura, earning a surprised and confused look on her face.

"These waterskins were crafted by Oceanmist elves. They would often carry one whenever they need to travel away from any source of water. Nowadays, any elves connected to a different Primal Source would often go to an Oceanmist elf to have a waterskin created for them." Runaan explained before pointing to the side of his waterskin, "If you look closely, there's a special ocean rune engraved on it. With that rune, the waterskin can instantly purify any water inside." Azura opened the waterskin given to her, looking unsure before taking a cautious sip. When the water reached her lips, she was surprised that the water tasted twice as good as the water drawn from a well– although she wondered if the results will be the same if she filled it with swamp water, or even the saltiest seawater.

* * *

_ Viren's POV_

Since my spell to locate the Moonshadow elf have failed; thanks to that… that meddlesome witch, I decided to call for the summit. And to do so, I'll need the king's seal. I walked over to the untouched chamber and paused, thinking back to that night before opening the doors. With the exception of the bodies from both the wounded and the dead, the room remained the same. Sitting down on the bed, I thought back to that night again. I went to see King Harrow, with the intention of using myself with the soul-switching spell; and he stopped me before I had the chance to explain.

Maybe if I had said it differently, then the king would still be alive… I looked over to see the frame he was looking at before I entered with the soulfang serpent; face down like how he left it, I picked it up to see that King Harrow was looking at the portrait of him and his family. I put it back exactly as I found it before walking over to the desk and pulling out the king's seal.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

The boat ride became quieter as we kept an eye along the forest and down the river; in case of any upcoming rapids, though it does made me think of Rayla and how she despise travelling this way if she was with us. Both of us knew how to swim; but ever since my sister nearly drowned at a young age, she have an aversion to water; Rayla wouldn't go near it to save a life. And bath-time would a complete battle for me and Dad; Mom on the other hand… Rayla feels somewhat more secure if she was being washed by her. "You have a rock coming close to your side." Hearing Azura's voice, I look up to see a rock approaching; prompting me to use my oar to guide the boat away from the rock.

"The river up ahead seems to be calm for a while." She said, but I ignored her. Realizing this, she turned around to face me and set her oar down on the inside. "How about I ask you five questions?" I look at Azura with confusion, "It will help pass the time along. And if you'd like, you can ask me five." She insisted. Well, I do have a few questions regarding the 'light magic' she mentioned… "Alright. I hope you don't mind me asking first." I said, setting my oar down.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I was surprise by Runaan's wanting to ask first, but I decided to let him. After all, if we were to be travelling together until we find Callum and Ez, we need to know each other better. "You already explained a bit about light magic back at the Banther Lodge, and I was wondering if you could elaborate a little more about it." I was taken aback by the topic he chose of his first question; I normally keep my guard up when it comes to someone asking about light magic, but I did say that he could ask me five questions… "You're familiar with how dark magic works, right? Well, light magic is pretty much the opposite. They often cancel each other out; much like that spell I cast. When someone use dark magic, the components used were destroyed in the process. Whereas light magic only use what is needed, since light mages learned to value life; thus taking only what we need and in a way that doesn't hurt the creature or plant involved with the spell." I said, piquing Runaan's interest. "My turn to ask. What is it like in Xadia? I mean, I've heard so many things about Xadia growing up. An example is that Xadia is full of life and everywhere you look… there's magic."

Runaan looked at me with a slight surprise in his eyes, "You're somewhat correct. In Xadia, magic is pretty much in everything. And it's the same as saying 'Everywhere you look, there's nature or beauty.' Just a part of what makes Xadia as it is. There are also many locations and phenomenon that proves it; up north, you could see these lights dancing in various colours. And then, there's Lux Aurea; the Sunfire capital." He said with a nostalgic smile as he looks out to the water. "Sounds incredible. I wish I could see them with my own eyes." I reply, knowing that once Callum and Ezran have been found, the princes and I had to return back to Katolis… Runaan must have realized this as well, "But who knows. If the war is over and there's peace between Xadia and the humans–" He said before quickly adding "Hypothetically, on the last part. Then maybe, you can." Hearing this, I instantly reminded of another who said something quite similar; that I may be friends with her son if there was peace… "Yeah… I'd like that." I told him with a small smile. It was quiet before a sound and the look on Runaan's face made me realize that the river is going faster; too fast, to be exact. Turning around, I notice that the boat's about to go down a waterfall. I look back at the Moonshadow elf, and he nodded. He must have thought the same thing; that there was no time to paddle to shore, we had to ride it through! Securing the oars and supplies, we moved to the stern and held tight as the boat begin its plunge down the waterfall and into the rapids.

* * *

_Normal POV_

As Viren enters the Crow Lord's keep, he can hear the cawing of many crows used for delivering and receiving messages– and a young man tending to a crow. "Crow Lord." The High Mage called, only to be ignored. Viren cleared his throat, "Crow Lord. You! Sir! Crow Lord!" that got the man's attention. "Oh! Sorry, I heard you calling for the Crow Lord." He apologize as he sits down at a desk, "Uh, he's not here right now." Viren looks at the man, knowing that he's not the Crow Lord. The man in front of the High Mage has short black hair with a tan complexion and blue eyes. "Then, who are you?" Viren asked.

"Oh! Well, I'm… I'm the Crow Master." The man introduced himself, "It's sort of like… Assistant Crow Lord. I just got promoted." Viren mentally sigh to himself, "Congratulations. Are you able to sent the mail?" he asked. "Sure! Sure, of course!" Crow Master replied cheerfully, but quickly changed his tune when he saw the king's seal. "Oh, um… hmm. These… these seem to bear the king's seal." He said, "Yes." Viren asked, not liking where this is going. "Well, uh… yikes. Uh, the king is… you know… I can't send these." Crow Master refused.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

I thought about it, this 'Crow Master' is a very nervous fellow. "Hmm. I understand your dilemma. You were recently promoted, yes? And you are trying to do a good job?" I asked, "Yes. Yes, exactly." The Crow Master answered. "Right, well let me be perfectly clear, Crow Master." I began, "You will send these to the leaders of the other four kingdoms immediately. If you refuse, you will also be… you know." Looks like he's getting the picture. "Um, now that I think about it, I'm just gonna go ahead and take care of these for you." Crow Master said as he gather the four letters, much to my satisfaction. "Mmm, I thought you might." I told him as I leave.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

The boat went down a final waterfall and spun into the calm waters of a small lake, slowing down to a stop. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You know… that was actually fun." I said. "If you can get the boat back to that first waterfall, then you can do it again." Runaan deadpanned as he checked the rations, making me realize that going down the rapids would have ruined the leaf wrappings. "Why don't we get to shore, so that we can dry them out if we need to." I told him as I grab an oar, with the Moonshadow elf doing the same. We pulled up to a shore and carefully laid the supplies out in the sun; thankfully, they were not as soaked as we thought.

Runaan let out a sigh of relief, "Once the supplies and the boat have been thoroughly dry, we'll continue. Through we would lose time…" he said. "Well, we would have lost more time if we tried to carry the boat around the rapids." I told him, causing him to nod with acknowledgement. There was the sound of a branch snapping, following by a splash; at first, I thought it was a tree branch. But Runaan ran into the water, causing me to see a little girl trying to use a broken branch to stay afloat.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I swam out to the young girl and convinced her to grab on to me; she was around four or five years of age with green eyes and… small horns growing in? _"What is an elfling doing–"_ That is when I saw her hands, and a moonstone pendant hanging close to her neck, I swam back with the child. Azura ran toward us and helped us out. She checked in on the girl while making sure we sit in the sun to dry out when we heard a voice, "Terra! Oh, thank goodness." We look to see a woman running toward us and picked the child up; not once concerned about seeing an elf. But then, while the woman resembles an adult version of her child; complete with a matching pendant, I can clearly see her as an Earthspirit elf.

"Mommy! The man who saved me has ears just like yours." Azura raised a brow before the woman gave a nervous laugh, "My daughter…has a vivid imagination." She said. "But Mommy–" The child insisted before her mother cuts her off, "Thank you so much for saving her. If you'd like to rest at my place before continuing on your journey, the town we're living in isn't too far from here." She offered before I spoke up, "Thank you, but I think our supplies are dry enough." I politely turned down her offer as I gathered the supplies that was in my satchel. Azura looked at me before I silently convince her to do the same, "Are you sure?" the woman asked me. I nodded as Azura and I got in the boat, "I am. But I hope the Primal Sources keep you and your family safe." The mother widen her eyes when she realizes that I saw through the illusions and by turning down her offer, I was doing them a favour. "And you, as well. Safe travels, for both of you." And with that said, I pushed the boat off the shore and the Earthspirit elf carried her daughter back to their home.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"What was that?" Azura asked a few minutes after leaving the mother and daughter, completely miffed. "I know you don't trust humans, but that woman was trying to repay your saving her daughter." She added before Runaan spoke up, "I just didn't want to endanger her family by having another elf in the town they're living in." Azura's eyes widen when he told her this, clearly remembering what the child had said before. "Did you notice the pendants around their necks? In Xadia, Moonshadow elves can enchant jewelleries to create an illusion that lasts as long as they're being worn." Azura look back toward the shore, "So, Terra and her mother are…" She began before the Moonshadow elf nodded. "The mother is an Earthspirit elf. Though until recently, I have never seen a halfling before." He commented, this piqued Azura's attention.

"Halfling?" she asked, "A neutral term for anyone born from the union of a human and an elf. Through, they can choose to refer to themselves as either 'half-human' or 'half-elven'." Runaan explained. "But I thought humans and elves hate each other." Azura said, "Before humans were exiled, they used to live alongside the elves, though some of the latter would look down on them as 'lesser beings'. Unions between an elf and a human is not unheard of, but not very common either. One of the reasons is due to the lifespan difference." The Moonshadow elf replied before she realize the other reason. "And another is because of the humans discovering dark magic. The exile must have been especially difficult for the halflings; forcing them to choose as their families are being torn apart." Azura said sympathetically.


	6. Secrets

_Normal POV_

It was quiet between the two of them as they travelled down the river for a couple more hours, pulling up to shore every now and then; to stretch their legs and mostly to scout out the terrains in case of more rapids downstream. They continued until they reached an outskirt of a small town due the upcoming waterfall and the water wheel being turned by the river. "It's too risky to pass through the town." Runaan said, "We'll have to go around."

* * *

_Viren's POV_

As I descend down toward the mirror, I'd half-expect Commander Gren to greet me. To be honest, I've wondered how he can possibly remain so cheerful in dire circumstances; if it weren't for his fluency with sign language and his medical skills, I wouldn't even know why a pacifist like him is in the Standing Battalion in the first place. I enter the cell where I last had the mirror, closing the door behind me. Relighting the candles, I turn my focus on the mirror. "Today is a special day, mystery mirror." I said, "It is the day you reveal your secrets to me."

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

As we gathered the supplies, I pulled out the map realized that the map was more water-damaged than we thought. Azura pulled out the book from her satchel and opened it to a page with the map drawn onto it, "I noticed that the map was a little outdated, but I'm not sure if this is even accurate enough." She said sheepishly. "You drew this? It's incredible." I complimented before realizing something, "But when did you…" I began to ask before Azura caught on. "During my time keeping watch after we left the Banther Lodge. But I just realize that a map is half as useful without a compass." She said, making me realize that unless we travel at night or know how to use the sun as such, neither of us have an idea on which direction's east. It was also that same moment I realize where she's going with that, "Oh, no. You better not be thinking about it." I told her, crossing my arms. "I already told you. It's too risky."

"Perhaps for a Moonshadow elf, but I can go into town, grab a compass, and get out without any suspicion." Azura calmly held her ground, though something tells me that this is a bad idea; and she knows it. Yet, on the other hand, a compass would definitely come in handy… "If you were to go in town and look for a compass, we'll lose out on time. Besides, we don't even know if they have compasses there." I said, knowing that Azura is still intent on getting a compass. "I know… I'll try to be in-and-out. Before sundown, at the latest." She said as she goes through her satchel, making me realize that she's planning to bind herself to her word. Once she found the ribbon, I place my hand on the ribbon and bound myself to the promise that she'll be back before sundown at the latest.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

To be honest, I was quite surprised that he was willing to bind himself. After the first time, he was very quick to refuse the truth binding. But perhaps… the reason that he's willing this time is because I'm going into a human town, and that he's worried that I would rat him out. That was about an hour ago; and before I left, Runaan gave me a couple gold coins– though he inspected them carefully; almost as if he was checking for something… I shook my head, still unable to figure out where did he get the coins from… From what I know, the use of actual currency is a rarity among the elves.

As I look at one of the coins, I couldn't help but have a feeling that I've seen something like it before; especially with the blank surfaces, and the strange runes inscribed on the sides. But at least, they're made of gold and looks almost identical to the Katolian currency… I shook the thought out of my head again as I entered the town. I need to find a compass and get out of there before anyone find out that there's a "witch" among them.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Deep in her thought, Azura inadvertently bumped into a fruit stand. "Oh! I'm so sorry, madam." She quickly gathered the dropped fruit and gave them to the fruit seller, "It's not every day you see the younger generation taking responsibility for their actions in this town. Your parents have raised you well, young lady." The fruit seller said as she gave two of her fruits to Azura. "I shouldn't…" She said, "Something tells me that you're travelling with someone." The fruit seller insisted knowingly. This surprised Azura for a bit before remembering, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can buy a compass." She asked. "I do, but I'd be careful if I were you. The storeowner is a greedy scoundrel who is notorious when it comes to young women like yourself." The fruit seller warned, but points Azura in the right direction.

Following the fruit seller's directions, Azura found the store. She kept having a feeling of uneasiness; when the fruit seller warned her about the storeowner, the older woman looked serious. Though she knows how to defend herself, the last thing Azura wanted is to have someone learn that she's a light mage. Taking a deep breath, she entered. Inside, the store was dark and musty. With boxes of contents all over the place, and the counter is at the other end of the room.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I called out as I look around, how can anyone find something in this mess… "How can I help such a lovely young lady?" A male voice rang up, causing me to face the counter and see the storeowner. He was a short and portly fellow with a thin mustache and wiry grey hair. Not to mention an obviously unpleasant air to him, and the way that he looks at me; I found it extremely uncomfortable just being in the same room as him… The sooner I get a compass and get out of there, the better; especially since it's getting a little close to sundown. "I'm just looking for a compass, sir." I answered, keeping my cool. "Ah!" the storeowner nodded as left the counter, "You've come to the right place, sweet-cheeks."

I had to fight the urge to gag, "Although, I think a bonnie lass like you might be more interested in jewellery." The storeowner said as he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing an intricate, gold band with a sparkling sapphire embedded in it. "The moment I saw your stunning eyes, I knew this ring would be perfect for you." He added; I mentally shudder with disgust, but remain calm. "I said I was looking for a compass, sir. Nothing else." I told the storeowner, earning a small chuckle from him. "Playing hard to get, are we?" He asked, as he got a little too close for my comfort– just for a brief second before he laugh and back off. "Just joking." The storeowner said, though I have a feeling that he's insincere when he said that… "But I have to admit, you drive yourself a hard bargain." He added as he went behind the counter, and return with a beautiful silver locket with an embossed, eight-pointed star.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Azura looked at the storeowner guardedly before he spoke up, "I know what you're thinking. 'Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.'" As he said it, he open a locket– revealing a compass inside. Grateful, Azura walked over to the counter and ready to pull out the coins Runaan gave to her– until the storeowner stopped her and gave her the locket. "It's on the house. Something tells me that you are travelling, but I honestly hope that you have someone travelling with you. A beautiful woman travelling alone is often an easy mark." He said; causing Azura to resist the urge to gag again as she quickly left the store. Once she was outside and a good distance away, Azura let out a sigh before opening the locket and turned around, testing the compass inside. Content, Azura put the locket on around her neck and made her way back to Runaan– unaware that she was being followed by someone will lewd intents.

While trying to figure out what to do with the coins, Azura got the feeling that she's being followed, and she could even guess who it was. A shiver ran down her back, she knew she had to shake her stalker before whoever tailing her either does something to her or sees Runaan. As soon as she saw the woods at the outskirt of the town, Azura quickened her pace. Catching a glimpse of her truth binding, she knew that Runaan wouldn't be pleased with her fulfilling part of her promise to him.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

Glancing between the setting sun and the binding on my right arm, I waited not far from the boat for Azura to return. As I readjust the satchel with me, I could see the binding disintegrating– albeit partially… something is not right… I spotted her in the distance, only to stop and looks around nervously; almost as if she knew that… she's being followed. She headed for another part of the wood with a quickened pace, only to see a short and portly man with wiry grey hair and a look in his eyes that tells me that this human have ill intents in his mind.

I quickly moved through the branches in order to get ahead of Azura; and while I wasn't too happy with her at the moment, I knew that she would need my help. I moved to a branch overlooking a clearing just as Azura entered, with her looking around before she saw me. The look on her face indicate that she was sorry before hearing something behind her, "Don't be shy, little kitten. I was just trying to make sure that you have a big, strong man to take you on your moonlit stroll." Azura looks completely disgusted before our eyes met again, earning a curt nod from me. With the sound of the man's voice getting closer, I silently encouraged her to hide before dropping down and wait behind a tree. The man approach the clearing, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to Papa." He called as he passed the tree I'm hiding behind.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Like a shadow, Runaan crept out of hiding. The Moonshadow elf carefully made his way to the man before quickly striking the back of the man's neck, causing the latter to crumple to the ground unconscious. "You can come out now." Runaan told the woman before she came out of hiding a few feet away and quickly erased the man's memories of her, "I hoped that your detour was worth it." The Moonshadow elf said as he spotted the locket around Azura's neck. "It was." She opened the locket to reveal a compass, "Though I could do without a pervert on the side." She glared back at the unconscious human before pulling out her book and opening it to where she drew the map. "Since the town's there and we're here," Azura said as she pointed on the map and comparing it to the compass, "We should go north by northwest in order to go around." She pointed in a direction.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

After spending most of the day, the serum is ready. Standing in front of the mirror, I removed the stopper from the bottle. "This true-sight serum will strip away all illusions, and allow me to see you for what you really are." I said before I begin chanting, "Neddih si tahw laever eye gniees eurt." The dark liquid bubbled as I brought the serum above my eyes, and place a drop in each of them. The pain of this spell in unbearable; but if it means I finally learn the mirror's secrets, then it will be worth it. I blinked a couple times before looking at the mirror, only to see my reflection staring back.

"Nothing? Nothing. Nothing! Oh, you're powerless, useless. I thought you were going to be something special, something important!" The frustration is too much, and without thinking; knock over everything in anger. The flames from the candles spread before I realized what I have done, and calmly put out the fire before it could leave the cell. It was only then, when everything is dark, the mirror decided to reveal itself. I gasp when I saw a room unlike any I have ever seen, "What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

It was quiet between us as we walked, especially after the truth binding finally disintegrated. "Here's the coins you gave me. I kind of got it on the house." Azura broke the ice, causing me to look at her with surprise before taking the coins from her. As I was pulling the pouch out, Azura's eyes widen. She took the pouch and pulled out the coin holding a vague silhouette before the silhouette completely faded, leaving a blank surface. Placing the coin back and handing the pouch back, "Where did you get this?" She asked.

I kept quiet as I added the coins she gave me, "Back when we first met, I originally went down there to avenge someone." Azura began, causing me to think that she meant me… "I didn't wanted to be alerted, so I quietly told Commander Gren; the soldier I released; to keep quiet and in return, learned that he was in one of the cells. As I crept up and about to pull my dagger, I saw him grab the staff and prepare to use that spell." At that moment, I then realized that the High Mage is her quarry.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"I thought as a 'light mage', you value life. And if you're intent on taking one, then why hesitate?" Runaan asked, "You may not know that with dark magic, you cannot attack a mage when they're in a middle of casting. There are some spells that; if attacked or killed; can implode on a living creature used for the spell, killing them. I just didn't any collateral damage." I bluntly told him, not liking him calling me out for my 'hypocrisy'. "Well, you didn't need to hesitate. I am already dead." He said, irritating me enough for me to give a quick jab at his left arm before he could stop me. As expected, he clamped his arm and gritted his teeth in pain despite hiding the fact. "You wouldn't have felt that if you're already dead." I deadpanned, "And I thought Moonshadow elves are renowned for killing without second thoughts. So, you could imagine my surprise when you knocked that man out instead."

I instantly regretted saying the last part, because that was a low blow, and we both know it. "You've just described the few Moonshadow elves I know in Xadia. And if I wanted you dead after you helped me escape, your corpse would have been discovered by now." Runaan countered, making me realize that he has a point. "Then why hesitate?" I echoed him before losing my footing. The Moonshadow elf reached out to grab me, but we both slipped down the side of the cliff we were on. Thankfully, neither was hurt from the fall. But as I got up, I took notice of the field we're in, a field that is all too familiar. _"I know this place…"_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan was about to tell Azura off when he noticed the unnerved look on her face… "When you mentioned the Dragon Prince, I take it you saw the egg." The Moonshadow elf was confused, but nodded. Azura sighed before she spoke, "About two months ago, a Moonshadow elf and an Oceanmist elf came to Katolis. They were looking for a dragon egg that was stolen from Xadia, and they only managed to find it when the daughter of a light mage stumbled across it by chance. Realizing the situation, the mage and his daughter decided to help the elves escort the dragon egg back to Xadia. But the High Mage, Viren– he discovered what happened to the egg and sought to get it back. To make sure no else know that the Dragon Prince lives, Viren used dark magic and trapped their souls in the coins you carry."

Runaan look at the pouch in surprise, but there was only three unless the mage's daughter was the silhouette that faded… Knowing what the Moonshadow elf is thinking, Azura continues. "While Viren is certain that every member of the party was dead, he didn't realize that the light mage lied to him about his daughter being killed as an incentive. Upon realizing that he was on their trail, the two elves decided to continue as the light mage buy them time; but not before the mage pleaded with the Moonshadow elf to create an illusion to hide his daughter from Viren. Apparently, the light mage knew that Viren will make sure that no one live to tell the truth about the egg." At this, Runaan realize. "The light mage's daughter is still alive, isn't she?" he asked, causing Azura to nod and adding with anguish in her voice "And you're looking at her."


	7. Legacy

**_*Author's Note:_**_ I would like to thank Rendou from DeviantArt for granting my permission to use their artwork as the cover image. In addition, I know that the horn decorations are elven version of wedding bands. However, I thought that they represents the elves' birth order (the eldest have both horn decorated, the middle child decorate one horn, the horns of the youngest are bare, and only child can choose on whether or not to decorate.); and they wear matching bracelets that is inspired by the betrothal necklaces from Avatar: The Last Airbender.***** _

* * *

_Viren's POV_

Sweeping up the ashes from my… earlier frustrations, I pull up the chair I brought down after the mirror activated– along with a candle. Sitting down in front of the mirror, I melted the wax at the bottom of the candle before sticking it on one of the armrests. Certain that the candle will stick; I lit the wick as I watched the mirror carefully, waiting to see if anything else happens.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

Waking up from a nightmare of Azura not interfering when Viren was trapping my soul into one of those coins, I decide to glance over to where she's sleeping; in the moonlight peeking through the trees, I could see that she had been crying in her sleep. I was surprised by the revelation Azura gave me earlier. My mind is replaying the scenes from when we first met to now in a different perspective; how she referred to the High Mage as a monster, the way she reacted when she saw the coins… Suddenly, it's all starting to make sense; one of them contains her father. Thinking back to the conversation and our argument before, I felt like a complete jerk.

* * *

_Runaan's POV (flashback)_

"I had no idea… I owe you an apology for not showing the coins sooner." I spoke up, now regretting what I have said earlier. Azura was quiet; "I'm sure there's a way to undo–" I began before she finally spoke up, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Without the soul, the body withers into an empty husk that disintegrates at a single touch. And even if the body is still intact, it is rarely guaranteed that returning the soul would work." Hearing her say this made me realize that even if I somehow managed to get free the souls, they would have to move on to the afterlife; Rayla and I truly have each other left.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Shaking his head, Runaan decided to walk back to the field. Looking up to see the half moon, an idea came to the Moonshadow elf. Not knowing if it will work, he decide to draw out a certain rune. "Historia viventem." Runaan chanted; at first, nothing happened. But then, the spell's effects spread out until it covers the field. Through it, he can see three illusions by a campfire. The Moonshadow elf approached the fire and saw a female Oceanmist elf sitting there with Azura and the human male. "Are you sure that by returning the egg, there won't be any repercussions?" The man asked the Oceanmist elf, "I'll be certain as long as you keep your end of the bargain and tell the king the truth about the egg." She replied. "Just say the word, and Dad and I will bind ourselves to his word." Azura reassured, her father was about to speak to the young woman when the Oceanmist elf laughs. "It's quite all right, Adrian. Your daughter tends to remind me of our children." She said, surprising the man.

"I thought that you both look young to have children." He said, "Compared to humans, elves have longer lifespans; though the lifespan varies, depending on the Primal Source the elf is connected to. Stargazer elves have the longest, while the lifespan of a Sunfire elf is slightly shorter." The female elf explained with a slight before continuing. "But while both of our children can be stubborn at times, our eldest takes after Noctis and can be difficult to dissuade once his mind's made up." She turns her attention to Azura, "He happens to be about your age. And maybe… if there's peace between the humans and Xadia, then the two of you would be good friends."

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I was surprised to hear Mom saying that I could be friends with Azura, let alone a human. The man; which I now realize to be Azura's father; spoke up, bringing my attention back to the scene. "You should get some rest, Azura. Once Noctis returns, we will have to take turn keeping watch. Knowing Viren, he'll be coming after us the moment he realizes the egg is missing. He may be after us now as we speak." He said, "All right, Dad. But I don't think he would be after us since he already have so much for his dark magic." Azura said as she settled down, saying 'his dark magic' distastefully. Her father shook his head is slight amusement; apparently, Azura despises dark magic even back then…

I watched as she closes her eyes and drift off to sleep, only for a familiar, Moonshadow elf ran past me a few minutes later. "The dark mage you spoken of is almost here." He said; both Mom and Azura's father widened their eyes before Mom quickly put the fire out, "I'll wake Azura up." The latter insisted as he walks toward his daughter, but Dad stopped him. "There's no time! We have to leave her behind." He said, "But if Viren have kept the egg hidden, chances are that he didn't want anyone else to know that the Dragon Prince live." Azura's father argued. From the look on Dad's face, I could tell that the former has made a point. "All right, Syrena and I will take the egg with us." He said as he goes to grab the egg and leave, "Wait! I'll buy you time to get away, but can't you at least help me hide my daughter?" Azura's father pleaded.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The illusion of the Moonshadow elf was taken aback, "I admit I was wrong about you." And with that, he pulled out a moon opal from his pocket and crushed it in his hand. "Mystica-Arbora!" Runaan watched as the spell takes effect on the sleeping Azura, "Thank you. Once I dealt with Viren, my daughter and I will catch up." The human male said. "You better." With that said, the Moonshadow elf took off with the Oceanmist elf and the egg– their illusions fading in the distance. Minutes after the illusions have faded, Runaan saw an illusion of the High Mage appearing and approaching the human male. "Where is the egg, Adrian?" The former demanded, "If you're referring to the egg of the Dragon Prince, wasn't it already destroyed?" the latter countered.

"Don't play dumb with me." Viren snapped, "I know you had something to do with it and there has be sightings of a Moonshadow elf in Katolis. What's more is that your daughter is missing from her duties." Adrian held his ground. "Azura is dead; she was killed by the Moonshadow elf as an incentive." He lied, trying not to glance at the lone tree. "You have my condolence. If we hurry, we can catch the elf and avenge your daughter." The High Mage said as he rushed past Adrian in the direction where the elves vanished, though the latter can tell that the former was insincere. The moment Viren was ahead of him, Adrian pulled out a spherical object and drew a sky rune; something that Runaan recognize as a Primal Stone. "Aspiro Frigis!" he chanted before blowing the rune in the High Mage's direction.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I watched as a powerful blast of ice formed and encased Viren's leg before Adrian ran past the High Mage. The dark mage pulled out a chain of some sort and chanted, "Meht dnib leets gnirehtils." the moment the chain touched the ground, it turns into a snake and slithered right up to the running man; causing him to fall to the ground and lose the Primal Stone as the snake wraps itself and become a chain again. Viren freed himself from the ice and crushed something else in his hand, "Eciov eht laets." The High Mage chanted. A hand-shaped mist reached out down the chained man's throat, and pulled out a yellow light and return to Viren; after seeing a similar light making its way back to Prince Callum, I instantly knew that it was the former's voice. "I didn't want you to use light magic to free yourself." The dark mage gloats, causing the now mute man's eyes to widen.

"That's right, Adrian. I know your secret." Viren said, "And I couldn't have you telling anyone about the dragon egg, especially King Harrow." With that said, he began the same ritual that was attempted on me. Witnessing the process of the soul being extracted from the writhing body, the scene is just as unbearable to watch as a soulfang serpent draining the soul from its prey. I must have looked away because when I returned my gaze, Viren was picking up the Primal Stone; and faded away. I cautiously walked up and saw that the lifeless face was trapped in a silent scream, and that is when I heard the spell hiding Azura wears off. "Dad!" she ran up to me; or rather, to her father.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Dad?" Uncertainty laced Azura's voice as she tried to remove the chains; only for the body of her father to disintegrate into a pile of dust the moment she touched the empty husk. Horrified, Azura's eyes widened as she brought her hand over her mouth. Seeing the woman fighting the urge to break into tears broke Runaan's heart; he now knew that by stumbling across the very field where Viren had murdered Azura's father and the latter was helpless to stop it… The Moonshadow elf decided to do something to make up for it. He pulled an arrow and used it as a marker before the illusions completely faded, and began to get started on his project.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

I don't know how long I have been asleep for; but when I woke up, I noticed that there's a fire in the fireplace. As I thought about it, the door on the other side of the room opened and someone entered. As I watched the figure scan the bookshelf, I noticed that they're an elf; but unlike any I have ever seen or heard of. I got up from the chair when I notice that they were leaving, "No, no, no!" But the figure just left the room, leaving me frustrated. "Who are you?"

* * *

_Azura's POV_

I stirred awake when I felt someone shaking me, only to realize that it was Runaan. From how light the sky is, I would say that it was close to daybreak. "I take it we have to go." I said, earning a nod from him. "But first, there is something that you need to see." I stood up and began to follow him, wondering what it was that he need me to see… but I began to worry when I notice that we are heading back to the field. _"Why does he want me to go back there?"_ I wanted to go the other way, but the Moonshadow elf continue to lead me on. "You already know. And I don't want to be back–" I cut myself short when I notice what he wanted to show me; in front of me stood a pile of stone that came up to our chest and it was well-stacked that I realized that it must have been recently made. "H-here…" I wanted to get closer and touch it, but was scared that I would topple it by accident.

"When a warrior fell in battle, and there was nothing to bury, a cairn is built to mark where the warrior had fallen." Runaan explains as he held his arm, allowing me to realize. "You went out of your way and built this? This is where my father was– but how…" I began, "I used a spell to help me see what happened. I apologize if what I saw–" The Moonshadow elf replied before I interrupted. "No, no. It's just… No one has ever done something this nice for a light mage. They'd rather avoid us 'witches' like the plague." I explained, "After light magic was discovered, those who practice dark magic feels threatened and spread propagandas against light mages; Families can disown a relative if they practice it. And if a deceased person were discovered to be a light mage, they wouldn't even get buried. Because of that, light mages have to practice in secret and live as either gypsies or hermits. I was lucky to have my father. But now that he's gone, I feel completely alone; Once you start practicing light magic, you would never belong anywhere; neither in Xadia, nor among humanity."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Runaan places his hand on Azura's shoulder, surprising the light mage. "I'm so sorry about your father. And about what I said before." He said, "Thank you. I owe you an apology, as well. What I said about Moonshadow elves was completely below the belt." Azura replied before the Moonshadow elf shook his head. "It's fine. When you said it, I can actually think of a fellow Moonshadow elf who fits your description the most." Runaan said reassuringly, "But if you'd like, I can let you have a moment alone. So that if you want to have any closure…" he began to turn away back to their 'camp' so that the light mage can have a quiet moment to pay her respect.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

Ever since I saw that elven figure, I knew I had to get a better look. So I waited, until the figure returned to the room. The elf moved it hand, and the candles lit up. Apparently, this elf is skilled with magic; and then I stood up when I remember the rarest of the elven tribes– Stargazer elves. As if the figure can sensed that they're being watched, they turned and look at me before approaching. Up close, I can see that figure is indeed a Stargazer elf– and judging from their feature and height, I'm guessing that the elf is a male. I brought my hand up, with the Stargazer elf doing the same before fixing the clasp on his cloak. "You can't see me. On your side… it's just an ordinary mirror." I realized as he left the room again.

* * *

_Runaan's POV_

I gathered the supplies while I waited before Azura returns about an hour later, wiping the last remnants of her tear. "Are you all right?" I asked as I handed her satchel over, earning a nod from her. "I am now." She said as we began walking, "Thank you, Runaan." At that, I slowed down in surprise. _"It's the first time she ever said my name."_ I realized as I look at her walking ahead of me, she seems… more at ease; her braided hair sway from left to right before I realize what I was doing. Shaking my head and mentally berating myself, I didn't notice Azura stopping. "Are you coming?" she called, snapping me out of it.

I quickly caught up to her before I had a feeling that I nearly stepped on something. I look down and notice that there was not one, but two of them close to my foot. Picking them up, I noticed that there is something familiar about them. One of them was a bracelet fitted for a female wrist; the silver wires are elegantly woven in a way that imitates the ocean waves, and have beads of moonstone, aquamarine, pearls, and abalone embedded in them. The second is identical to the first, with the exception of it being tailored to fit a male's upper arm.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"What is it?" I asked before noticing the familiar, matching bracelets in Runaan's hands, "They're beautiful. I remember the Oceanmist elf wearing one of them." I commented. At that moment, I could have sworn that Runaan recognize the bracelets before going quiet. "They're betrothal bracelets." The Moonshadow elf explained, "The humans' equivalent is both an engagement ring and a wedding ring. Since the one who wish to propose to someone created the bracelets, no two sets are alike. The larger one is worn by males on their upper arm, and the smaller bracelet by females on their wrist; albeit on opposite arms from their partner."

"That sounds so sweet. I take it you have a lover back home, and you're planning to pop the question?" I teasingly asked, though I could have sworn I saw a faint blush on Runaan's face. "N-no. You have the wrong idea, because these were my parents'." He said, "Oh…" my smile faded as I piece two and two together; the Moonshadow elf must have realized how awful I felt for saying that. "It's quite all right. At least, I know that they're not cowards." He said before explaining that his parents were part of the Dragon Guard and Runaan was originally trained to join their ranks one day; he would have been the youngest in history to be enlisted if the humans hadn't killed the Dragon King. "Until Viren showed me the coins when I was imprisoned, I thought that they have abandoned their posts and ran away. But before I found out about that, they came home when my sister was sleeping and told me they need to go somewhere. They didn't tell me where they were going, but they said that they'll be back. Except… that was the last time I saw them. And when word got out that they failed in their duty, I still held on to the hope of my parents returning and prove everyone wrong. But since I have to look after my younger sister, and to ensure that neither of us would suffer as outcasts, I had to give up on my parents and become an assassin."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Azura place her hand on Runaan's shoulder, causing him to look back at her in surprise. "I'm so sorry for what humans have done, Runaan." She said, "Now you understand why I chose to be on the mission to avenge the King of the Dragons. It was also a chance for me to restore my family's honour, so that my sister can live without a stigma over her." The Moonshadow elf added before he felt the binding on his arm tighten. The light mage was quick to notice it, "We need to get that off your arm." She unsheathed her dagger and carefully slid it under the binding. She tried multiple times to cut it off, but failed each time. "That wouldn't work, even if you have a sunforge blade." Runaan said, "It's an assassin's binding; a Moonshadow elf ritual that is similar to your truth binding. When assassins swear an oath to end their target's life, they would bind themselves as a reminder to their oath. As long as the target lives, the binding will never come off and will continues to tighten until the assassin loses their hand or the target is killed. Once the latter happens, the binding will turn blood red and fall off."

Azura sheathed her dagger, realizing that there is nothing she could do. "When you said that your team came to avenge the King of the Dragons and the Dragon Prince, I take it your mission had fail." She said, "The mission was half-successful. There were two targets that was supposed to be assassinated that night; one was King Harrow." Runaan answered before reluctantly adding "And the other was Prince Ezran." The light mage was quiet when he said that. "However, I saw that the egg was never destroyed. I didn't see the reason to end the prince's life, and I'm willing to face the consequences." The Moonshadow elf said as he looks at his arm before noticing the look on her face, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to humour you." He added as he offered his arm. Azura thought about what Runaan had said before an idea came to her, she carefully places her hand on the binding. "Segilla evlos." She chanted; the binding glow waveringly as it becomes slowly loosen to how it was the day the assassin bound himself. The Moonshadow elf looked at the colours returning to his arm with surprise, "You were serious about the binding. When I cast my spell, I can sense the binding's magic resisting it, so the best I could do is loosen it for now." The light mage explained.

* * *

_Azura's POV_

"I thought…" Runaan began, still taking in the fact that a simple light magic spell can override the assassin's binding; even if it's only temporarily. "I know it's not the best solution. So, what will you do with those bracelets? We can bury them, if you'd like." I said, reminding the Moonshadow elf of his parents' bracelets. Runaan thought about it, "If it's all right, I would like to hold on to them." He replied. I nodded in understanding; they were the only things he had left of his parents. "Now if your binding is bothering you again, then please don't hesitate to tell me. And I'll loosen it again." I told him before we continue walking, "Thank you, Azura." He said; I slowed down and watched him walking ahead of me. _"That's the first time he said my name…"_ I mused in surprise before realizing he's completely out of my sight, "Hey, wait up!" I called out to him as I ran to catch up.

* * *

_Viren's POV_

Ever since the elf had return, I watched his movement carefully; while I have heard of Stargazer elves, I have never seen one before. He finished reading something in a book and set it on the desk, removing the candles' flames with magic in the process. The Stargazer elf turn to leave, only to stop and looked at my direction again. I stood from my chair in surprise, as I watched the elf use magic to extinguish the fire– leaving the mirror completely dark. _"Did he just see me?"_ I processed what I just saw when the elf's hand shot through the darkness and press itself against the mirror's glass, confirming my suspicion that this mirror is more than what it seems.


End file.
